Juste un autre verre
by Miss-Snape-69
Summary: Un verre, un défi, un regard ... Un autre, un deuxième, un geste ... Un dernier, l'ultime, l'amour ... On peut voir tant de grandes choses dans un détail, il suffit de bien regarder. Plongez vous avec moi, dans les reflets ambrés de l'Amaretto, recueil d'une romance improbable pour certains, évidente pour d'autres mais sans aucuns doutes inoubliable pour nos protagonistes.
1. Chapter 1

**_Et oui tout le monde ! Je suis de retour, avec une nouvelle fiction (que voulez-vous, je dois vider mon cerveau pour me concentrer correctement ^^')_**

 ** _Ma muse, cette fiction est toujours pour toi, tu le sais ;) J'ai eu l'idée de cette fiction en buvant un verre avec la personne la plus chère pour moi :3 Et puis, l'inspiration a continué de venir au fil de nos conversations, nos délires, nos appels ... Ma belle, si j'écris ce soir, c'est pour toi et rien que pour toi ^^_**

 ** _J'espère que vous apprécierez cette fiction :D Et que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire, que moi, à l'écrire ^^_**

 ** _Tout de suite, un petit prologue qui met en appétit ;)_**

* * *

Prologue – « Un vin, une liqueur, un digestif »

Il est là, une fois encore. Elle est là aussi … Encore, elle aussi. Le temps a passé depuis Poudlard, des dizaines d'années, on doit être aux alentours de 10 ou 12 ans maintenant.

Le professeur Snape a vieilli … Est-ce que son caractère s'est amélioré avec la victoire de la Lumière et sa réhabilitation dans le monde magique ? Non. Le professeur Snape, reste le professeur Snape. Nous ne parlons pas de n'importe qui … Non, il est toujours enchaîné à son poste de professeur des potions, toujours cloîtré dans ses cachots, détestés de ses élèves, voir haïs par certains et bon nombre de ses collègues ont compris qu'il ne valait plus la peine d'essayer de lui parler pendant les repas.

Et elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? Elle, elle a appris à affronter la vie. Hermione Granger a longtemps hésité sur les études qu'elle allait entreprendre pour finalement faire des études de droits. Après 1 an en potions, 1 an en médicomagie, 1 an en métamorphose, et finalement 7 ans de droit, la voilà maintenant, travaillant dans un cabinet au Ministère. C'est sûr que dit comme ça, ça parait fabuleux. Sauf qu'en réalité, on sait qu'elle ne sert que de secrétaire. Elle remet les dossiers dans les archives, elle range les archives, elle classe les archives, elle archive de nouvelles archives …

Ils ont l'habitude de venir boire tous les deux … Enfin, tous les deux, lui vient à 18h, précise, elle, elle est moins précise : 19h, 18h17, 18h54, ou même 20h03, on dirait que ça dépend de ses humeurs. Lui, s'installe toujours à la même table : lorsque l'on rentre dans le bar, extrême gauche, quatrième table, la 17 pour les serveurs, mais ça, il s'en fiche. Il aime juste cette table, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Elle est plus volage, le bar, la première table à droite, la dernière à gauche, plus à l'écart ou en pleine lumière, elle s'en fiche. Lui ne veut pas être vu, ne veut pas être dérangé, elle, elle ne demande que ça, que quelqu'un la voit, décide de s'asseoir à sa table, de papoter. Elle rêve de partir loin de tout ça, loin de sa vie, mais elle n'a jamais osé.

Ce soir, comme à leur habitude, ils sont venus voir.

Lui, a commandé son traditionnel triple sec. Elle, a décidé de se laisser tenter par un verre de vin blanc pour une fois. Elle n'a pas vraiment d'habitude, elle aime venir là et boire, pour la saveur de la boisson, ces arômes qui la transportent et la font voyager là où elle n'ose pas aller.

On pourrait croire à un jour ordinaire, où deux personnes ont décidées de venir boire pour oublier leur journée comme le reste de la semaine, du moins et de l'année, voire des années. Pourtant, ce n'est pas le cas … Parce qu'aujourd'hui, elle a eu fini plus tôt. Aujourd'hui, il y avait une réception donnée par un on-ne-sait-qui. Aujourd'hui, le bar était plein. Aujourd'hui il a été retenu à Poudlard. Aujourd'hui, elle est arrivée à 17h59. Aujourd'hui, il est arrivé à 18h04. Aujourd'hui, il y a une nouvelle serveuse et celle-ci, ignorant les habitudes de tout le monde, a installé Hermione Granger à la table 17.

* * *

 _ **Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**_

 _ **Ce n'est pas un petit sou pour l'auteur, mais plutôt : un petit com ? ^^'**_

 _ **Ma muse, 190 jours et ... J-30 ...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hé oui ! Déjà moi =P**_

 _ **Je sais que ce n'est pas habituel que je publie une suite aussi rapidement pour une nouvelle histoire, mais que voulez-vous ... Je me sens super inspirée ^^'**_

 _ **Ma muse :3 (j'adore t'appeler comme ça x3) Je suis si heureuse que l'histoire te plaise ^^ Est-ce que ce premier chapitre te plaira aussi ? ;) ...**_

 _ **Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire et bien sûr, qui me laissent un petit com ^^ (ou deux ;D 3 ) C'est terriblement gentil ! ^^**_

 _ **Je vous fais de gros bisous et bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Premier défi : « Un rouge … »

«Vous êtes à ma table. »

Le ton froid, cinglant, tranchant, personne ne peut rater que le professeur Snape est énervé d'avoir été retenu de la sorte à l'école. Qui plus est, une jeune femme se permet de prendre sa place à sa table ? Non, ça il ne laissera pas passer. Il ne peut pas être franche avec Minerva parce que pour l'instant, il a besoin de son travail pour l'argent, mais cette petite effrontée, il ne lui doit rien, alors elle prendre, pour elle-même et puis pour Minerva comme ça, il sera soulagé.

« Excusez-moi, il ne me semble pas qu'elle était réservée. », dit-elle calmement.

Elle relève la tête, et pendant un instant, aucun des deux ne bougent, comme pris d'un doute affreux. Est-ce vraiment lui ? Est-ce encore elle ?

« Granger ?, dit-il, froidement, au bout de longues secondes.

-Professeur Snape …, dit-elle, bien plus respectueusement.

-Dégagez de ma place.

-Il n'y a plus de place nulle part, dit-elle après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil dans la salle, effectivement pleine.

-Vous me faîtes royalement chier, horrible petite peste, Je-Sais-Tout, dit-il en s'asseyant sans pour autant la tuer des yeux.

-Vous pourriez être cordial.

-Vous pourriez ne pas être là.

-Vous pourriez ne pas être un abruti.

-Vous pourriez ne pas être une Je-Sais-Tout.

-Vous pourriez ne pas être un mufle.

-Vous pourriez ne pas être une peste.

-Vous pourriez ne pas être un bâtard.

-Bonjour ! Et bienvenue, surtout. Vous avez déjà choisi ou vous préférez que je vous apporte la carte ?, intervint d'une voix enjouée la nouvelle serveuse.

-Un triple sec.

-Un verre de vin blanc, s'il vous plait.

-Je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

-Désolée … D'avoir été si agressive et de vous avoir insulté, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Hum.

-Vous entendez ?

-Oui. Je ne suis pas sourd ! Ce sont des réflexes que j'ai perdu, pas l'ouïe, petite écervelée.

-Et … Vous ne vous excusez pas ?

-Vous êtes désolée … Pas moi, dit-il avant de se tourner de façon à ne plus croiser son regard.

-Très bien, si vous le prenez comme ça … », dit-elle en se tournant aussi.

La serveuse est rapidement revenue avec leurs boissons, toujours avec ce sourire ravi et enjôleur qui aurait pu en charmer plus d'un.

L'ambiance à la table était glaciale, c'était incontestable et même les autres personnes du bar avaient compris qu'il valait mieux rester éloigné de ce couple visiblement hostile à toutes paroles. Les minutes semblaient longues, occupées uniquement par les bruits de fond de la salle et les sons de déglutition des deux occupants de la table.

Hermione qui appréciait pouvoir venir oublier sa journée de travail était au contraire de d'habitude, toujours aussi stressée et tendue. Elle savait que le professeur Snape ne ferait rien. Et puis, c'était surtout pour elle … Alors, elle fit un premier pas pour essayer d'engager la conversation.

« J'ai eu une journée difficile …

-Ça arrive à tout le monde.

-Oui … Mais tous les jours …

-Ça arrive à tout le monde.

-Tout le monde ne fait pas 7 ans d'études de droit pour faire du rangement.

-Si vous n'avez pas assez de caractère pour vous imposer … Certes, tout le monde ne le vit pas. Mais bon nombre de personnes se seraient déjà affirmés au lieu de s'écraser. C'est votre problème si vous êtes faible et dégonflée.

-Je ne suis ni faible, ni dégonflée ! s'offusca-t-elle.

-Mais bien évidemment … Vous n'avez pas supporté m'insulter, il a absolument fallu que vous vous excusiez juste après.

-C'est de la politesse.

-C'est de la lâcheté. Vous pensez ce que vous dites, alors assumez ça.

-Vous êtes de pierre, et égoïste, que pouvez-vous bien savoir de ce que les autres pensent de vous ?

Il but le reste de son verre d'une traite avant de dire doucement en la regardant droit dans les yeux :

-Je vous parie que vous n'êtes pas capable de choisir n'importe lequel de ces hommes là-bas, lui balancer votre verre en le traitant de mufle et de partir simplement.

-Je vous parie que vous n'êtes pas capable de savoir ce qu'une seule et unique personne pense dans cette salle, dit-elle en se penchant, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

-Très bien. Je choisis la serveuse, dit-il en désignant Miss-Sourire.

-Je choisis le petit jeune sûr de lui avec ses robes neuves avec son air hautain et supérieur limite Malefoyen.

-Allez-y.

-Pourquoi pas vous d'abord ?

-Si cela peut vous faire plaisir.

-Je vous écoute.

-Elle recherchait un boulot depuis 3 ans, grâce à ce nouveau travail, elle va pouvoir payer les loyers de retard de son appartement. Elle peut enfin souffler et entamer sa vive, librement.

-Comment pouvez-vous savoir ce genre de chose ?

-Je le sais, c'est tout. A vous maintenant. »

Il commença à se lever et elle le regarda d'un air interloqué.

« Vous ne restez pas ?

-Je vous attends juste à la sortie. »

Elle resta quelques secondes immobile, regardant son verre de vin blanc presque encore plein. Elle souffla un bon coup, son orgueil et sa fierté reprenant le dessus.

Très rapidement, elle se leva, s'avançant décidée vers l'homme qu'elle avait pris pour cible. Pourquoi lui, elle ne savait pas vraiment mais bon, c'était lui et puis tant pis non ? C'était pour ça que Snape lui lançait ce défi.

En une fraction de seconde, un mot vola, le vin partit s'écraser sur le visage de ce jeunot et elle disparut du bar. Tout le monde était interloqué, la victime se plaignant tel un enfant capricieux, mais c'est un Snape, un rictus amusé sur les lèvres qui l'accueilli.

« Alors ? C'était si compliqué ?

-… Non … », dit-elle dans un souffle euphorique.

Elle avait voulu ajouter quelque chose mais il avait immédiatement transplané. Seul vestige de sa présence : ses empreintes de pas, la trace de sa cape et un papier.

"Je suis Legilimens ..."

* * *

 _ **Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce petit principe de défi ? Aura-t-il un impact sur la vie d'Hermione et Severus ? :3**_

 _ **... Peut-être la suite demain ;) ...**_

 _ **Ma muse :3 191 jours ... Et J-29**_


End file.
